Konoha Magic School
by musukocchi
Summary: Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Sasuke lalu diajak untuk masuk ke Konoha Magic School di dunia sihir.  / AU / Inspiration by Harry Potter / . Mind to gimme review?


**Disclaimer**: Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di dalam fic ini milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**Warning**: AU, Maybe OoC, Typo (s) always.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harry Potter. Saya hanya memakai tema yang sama, tidak alur ceritanya. Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

_Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia ternyata seorang penyihir. Keturunan penyihir. Dunia magis dengan ribuan rahasia yang belum terungkap._

* * *

**Konoha Magic School**

© **musuko-kun**

* * *

**S**asuke, sebuah nama indah yang disuduhkan kepada seorang bocah berparas tampan dengan rambut raven yang berkibar. Kehidupannya berbanding terbalik tak semanis namanya. Hidup sebatang kara melawan kejamnya bengis dunia tak adil baginya. Hidup dengan tanpa orang yang dicintai adalah pelengkap suasana haru biru yang melingkupi kehidupannya. Sasuke masih terlalu dini, usia dua belas tahun yang telah ia sandang tak sebanding dengan kehidupannya yang harus mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan cara bekerja serabutan. Tak jarang mereka orang-orang di sekitarnya berempati dan sesekali memberi pertolongan terhadap anak tersebut. Namun, Sasuke dengan ego setinggi langit dan jiwa pantang menyerah yang menyelubungi dirinya, sering menolak bantuan tersebut. Karena baginya itu tak ubahnya seperti mengemis. Ia benci itu. Selagi jantungnya masih dapat berdentum, otot-ototnya berkontraksi, tulang belulang kokoh meyanggah raga, ia bisa mencari makan dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Karena langit belum berdarah, matahari belum memeluk bumi, pekerjaan masih terbentang lebar di muka bumi.

Kanvas kehidupannya hanya berlukiskan rutinitas biasa. Hingga datanglah hari itu, dimana akal pikiran tak dapat dicerna secara logika. Kala malam dirundung sepi dan keheningan bulan purnama tanpa gonggongan serigala. Jalanan hanya berhias lampu-lampu di tepian dengan pencahayaan remang, tanpa manusia berlalu-lalang. Satu per satu rumah-rumah saling mematikan energi listrik dan terlelap didekapan selimut. Begitu juga Sasuke, malam ini sudah berjalan larut dan waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan kedua mata. Buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja perlahan ia kumpulkan menjadi satu gundukan dan kaki-kakinya bersiap untuk melangkah ke kamar tidur.

DUAARR!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu lapuk depan rumahnya berhasil dengan mudah dirobohkan oleh seseorang misterius. Sasuke terkejut melihat orang tersebut diselubungi jubah hitam kelam. Firasat buruk mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk melindungi dirinya dengan persenjataan seadanya.

"Siapa kamu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada gemetar sambil menyudutkan dirinya di dinding.

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya pria misterius itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria itu bertanya lembut dan itu mengurangi tingkat kecemasannya.

"Cepat! Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau? Hah!" Bocah bersurai singa itu mengamuk. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan tajam ke arah pria misterius itu.

"Aku, aku adalah Iruka. Seorang penyihir dari Konoha,"

Sasuke bingung, pria itu menyebut dirinya penyihir? Apa tidak salah? Bukannya penyihir itu tidak ada. Oke, sekarang ia telah dipermainkan. Emosinya sudah bergejolak dan siap-siap mencuat keluar.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kau hanya penculik, bukan? Cih, jangan pikir aku takut. Aku akan melawanmu!" bentak Sasuke seraya memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Pria yang bernama Iruka itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha…! Kau persis seperti ayahmu, Fugaku. Seorang penyihir berbakat tanpa rasa takut," Sasuke hanya menatap bingung. Kenapa pria ini tahu ayahnya. Dan kenapa ia mengatakan ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir?

"Katakan, dari mana kau tahu ayahku? Dan kenapa kau bilang ayahku adalah seorang penyihir? Kami ini adalah orang baik-baik, bukan penyihir!" Sasuke mulai kebingungan dan kesal. Mulutnya bergumam dan kedua tangannya tak sabar memberi bekas di pipi pria sok tahu itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir penyihir itu jahat? Tidak semua!" timpal orang berjubah tersebut. Pernyataan Sasuke tadi menyinggung perasaannya. "Baiklah, aku yakin kau sangat bingung dengan ini semua karena belum tahu apa-apa. Aku akan langsung ke intinya. Uchiha Sasuke, kau adalah seorang penyihir. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk mengajakmu bersekolah di Konoha Magic School," jelas Iruka.

"T-tunggu! Apa maksudmu aku seorang penyihir, hah?"

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Keturunanmu adalah salah satu dari keturunan penyihir. Oleh sebab itu kau adalah seorang penyihir sama seperti anggota keluargamu yang lainnya," Iruka lalu melirik sepasang cangkir di atas meja yang kosong. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik jubahnya dan ajaib, sinar putih yang keluar dari ujung tongkat tersebut mengarah ke dalam cangkir kosong itu dan teh hangat memenuhi cangkir itu.

Sasuke tercengang setelah menyaksikan atraksi luar biasa yang dilakukan Iruka. Jujur, bagi Sasuke itu semua tidak logis. Sasuke yang mana berpikir secara logika, tidak pernah menyangka ada hal yang di luar pemikiran manusia seperti ini. "Hah? Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Dan hei, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku tak mengetahui kalau kami adalah penyihir?"

"Huh, mereka memang tidak tahu. Mereka adalah manusia biasa sebab itu tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui identitas penyihir. Kita sangatlah rahasia. Aku yakin orangtuamu belum mengatakannya kepadamu, karena mereka meninggal ketika kau masih bayi. Dan aku turut berduka, karena ibu angkatmu yang merawatmu dari bayi sudah meninggal," ucap Iruka sedih.

"D-dari mana kau tahu, hah? Dan kalau aku adalah penyihir, kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku menetap di dunia sihir?" Sekarang Sasuke mulai banyak tanya, membuat Iruka gusar. Pria berjubah hitam itu menghela napas karena ini semua memakan banyak waktu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, sudah saatnya anak ini mengetahui semuanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Ayah dan ibumu tidak ingin kalau aku mengatakannya. Tapi kau sudah cukup umur, dan kau berhak tahu. Kau tahukan bekas tanda yang ada di belakang lehermu?" Iruka bertanya sembari menunjuk belakang leher Sasuke, Sasuke lalu menoleh ke lehernya. "Itu adalah sebuah tanda kutukan dari penyihir jahat bernama Orochimaru!"

"Hah?"

"Ya, dia adalah alasan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana orangtuamu meninggal, kenapa kau tidak bermukim di dunia sihir sejak awal,"

.

.

**_Flashback_**

Malam itu, bisa dibilang adalah malam tersuram yang dialami oleh keluarga Uchiha. Mereka tinggal di sebuah kota kecil di dunia sihir. Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha sangat bahagia dengan kelahiran anak keduanya yang mereka beri nama Sasuke Uchiha. Tiba-tiba, saat semua orang mulai terlelap dalam indahnya tidur, seseorang berjubah hitam, dengan rambut panjang dan mata layaknya ular datang memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Orang menyebut namanya adalah King of Devil dan nama aslinya adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru adalah seorang penyihir aliran hitam yang menginginkan kekuatan sihir lebih, padahal kekuatannya sudah cukup kuat. Ia adalah penyihir buronan di dunia sihir, tapi kekuatannya cukup dahsyat hingga tak ada penyihir satu pun yang berani melawannya. Maka dari itu ia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan sihir dari penyihir-penyihir hebat seperti Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Saat pria ular ini memasuki kediaman Uchiha, ia disambut hangat oleh Fugaku yang langsung berdiri di depan pintu depan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini Orochimaru?" Fugaku menatap tajam mata Orochimaru yang seperti ular itu.

"Hahahaha! Kau sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku kan Fugaku," Orochimaru tertawa jahat sambil mengeluarkan lidah ularnya.

"Rasakan ini!" tanpa basa-basi Fugaku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyerang Orochimaru dengan mantra-mantra kuat. Tetapi Orochmaru tidak mau kalah, ia melawan dengan kekuatan hitamnya. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Mikoto yang sudah mengetahui kehadiran Orochimaru, ia langsung mengamankan anaknya yaitu Sasuke.

"Rasakan akibat melawanku," mantra pembunuh akhirnya berhasil Orochimaru berikan kepada Fugaku, hingga membuat Fugaku meninggal.

"Hahahaha! Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa melawanku. Begitu pula dengan anakmu bernama Itachi, ia lebih memilih menjadi pengikutku daripada membela kebenaran. Dan aku juga tahu, kau memiliki satu anak lagi kan Fugaku? Sepertinya anak itu akan memberikan kekuatan hebat padaku! Hahahaha!" Orochimaru terus tertawa walau Fugaku sudah meninggal.

Orochimaru lalu menghisap kekuatan Fugaku. Lepas itu, ia mengejar Mikoto yang melarikan diri. Tapi sayang, Mikoto baru saja melahirkan hingga membuat ia dapat dikejar oleh Orochimaru. Dengan beraninya Mikoto menjaga Sasuke dengan erat, ia tak membiarkan Orochimaru mengambil anaknya ini. Sudah cukup Itachi dirampas oleh Orochimaru untuk dijadikan pengikut.

"Pergilah menemui suamimu di alam sana!" Dengan sangat harunya, Mikoto juga ikut kalah dalam pertarungan melawan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Sasuke masih ada dipelukan Mikoto dan tangisan terurai panjang di pipi bocah laki-laki itu.

Orocihimaru lalu merampas Sasuke. Ia ingin mengambil kekuatan Sasuke. Menurut ramalan, Sasuke adalah anak terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Sebab itu Orochimaru sangat tergiur. Dan kalau ia tak merampas kekuatan tersebut, tak mustahil di masa akan datang Sasuke akan mengalahkannya dan menjadi penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada.

Tapi, saat Orochimaru ingin menggigit Sasuke, tiba-tiba Orochimaru jatuh lemas dan memanas. Ia berteriak kesakitan, lalu ia terbakar, kulitnya melepuh dan terkelupas, akhirnya tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Ya, itu karena Sasuke dilindungi oleh kekuatan sihir hebat, dan membuatnya tidak bisa terbunuh. Tetapi ia masih bisa terluka.

Sasuke terjatuh dari genggaman Orochimaru, dan tetap menangis. Tetapi, Orochimaru meninggalkan sebuah tanda kutukan di leher Sasuke, sebuah tanda tiga titik hitam yang mematikan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sasuke ditemukan oleh penyihir lain. Sejak itulah Sasuke terkenal karena telah membunuh seorang penyihir jahat tingkat tinggi. Akan tetapi, itu menjadi ancaman besar bagi Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena pengikut Orochimaru marah besar karena kematian tuannya. Maka dari itulah penyihir-penyihir baik menyembunyikan Sasuke di bumi bersama orang yang dipercaya.

Tetapi mereka berjanji, akan mengembalikan Sasuke kembali ke dunia sihir pada saat umur dua belas tahun.

.

.

Sasuke memasang paras sedih. Ia baru tahu tentang sejarah kelam dari keluarganya. Ia juga kesal kepada Orocihmaru yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Mulutnya bergumam, tangannya terkepal kuat dan matanya memancarkan tatapan tajam. Ingin ia bertemu dengan makhluk ular itu dan mencabik-cabiknya. Tapi sayang, menurut kabar yang beredar, Orochimaru telah mati.

"Tapi kau jangan merasa aman dulu. Sihi pelindung yang menyelubungi dirimu tak selamanya menjagamu dari kekuatan jahat. Suatu saat pelindung itu akan hilang," Iruka kembali membuka percakapan setelah sebelumnya hening.

"J-jadi, bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang lain?" tanya Sasuke dan tak menghiraukan pernyataan Iruka barusan.

"Mereka sudah meninggal semua. Dibunuh oleh semua pengikut Orochimaru karena ingin membalaskan dendam," ujar Iruka.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan kakakku? Bukankah aku memiliki kakak?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menanyakannya. Ia adalah penyihir jahat yang ikut di jalan Orochimaru, ia masih setia dengan Orochimaru,"

Sasuke dirundung kesal. Kecamuk di benaknya mulai bangkit. Telinganya panas ketika mendengar semua cerita barusan. "Baiklah, aku akan setuju ikut denganmu ke Sekolah Sihir itu." Sasuke menyetujuinya. Ia memiliki pemikiran, dengan mempelajari sihir, dikemudian hari ia bisa membalas dendamnya.

Senyum lebar terurai di bibir Iruka. Melirik waktu yang sudah mepet, tanpa basa-basi ia bangkit dan mengajak Sasuke menuju tumpangannya. Sasuke bahkan tak sempat mengemas barang-barangnya. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"

"Tenanglah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu." timpal Iruka enteng. Sebuah mobil tua telah terparkir di depan rumah Sasuke. Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Setelah Iruka menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tiba-tiba kendaraan itu terangkat dengan sendirinya. "Kau belum pernah menaiki mobil terbang, bukan?" kata Iruka dan disambut wajah cemas Sasuke. Ini pasti kekuatan sihir, pikirnya.

Kendaraan beroda empat tersebut melayang di atas rumah-rumah penduduk. Perlahan semakin tinggi dan mencapai awan. Pemandangan perkotaan terbentang luas di bawah sana. Sasuke terpesona menangkap panorama kota dari atas. Keindahan kota tampak dua kali lipat lebih menakjubkan bila dilihat dari atas. Melewati awan-awan yang bergumpal, memandangi burung-burung beterbangan, bahkan ada pesawat yang terbang di atas mereka. "Ups, sepertinya kita terbang terlalu tinggi," Seketika itu juga mobil tersebut turun lebih rendah agar tak mendekati pesawat itu. Suara yang dikeluarkan sangat memekakkan telinga. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, silahkan. Bila sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu," sahut Iruka.

"Hah? Dan melewatkan pemandangan indah ini? Tidak akan," balas Sasuke.

Waktu terus berputar, mobil terbang itu masih bertahan melayang di udara. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menolak untuk tidur sepertinya mulai terkantuk. Namun penantiannya berakhir saat melihat sebuah kastil kuno besar yang berada di puncak gunung dan menandakan ia telah sampai di dunia sihir. Sekali lagi, ia terkagum-kagum melihat sekolah yang super besar itu. Lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi kastil kuno tersebut, kekuatan sihir terasa jelas di sana. Mereka mendarat di pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut. Jalan menuju pintu gerbangnya saja dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin yang melayang-layang, pasti kekuatan sihirnya sangat kuat.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan peralatan sekolahku?" tanya Sasuke. "Tenang saja, semuanya telah kusiapkan. Ini, tongkat sihirmu. Pergunakan untuk hal-hal yang baik saja ya," jawab Iruka sambil menyodorkan tongkat sihir Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menerimanya.

Sasuke kelihatan gugup, ia melihat banyak sekali murid-murid baru yang masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran ini.

"Heh! Jangan sementang kau adalah keturunan murni, kau bisa mengejekku!"

"Aku memang keturunan murni, jadi kau yang hanya keturunan kotor, jangan sok hebat!"

"Siapa yang sok hebat, hah?"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara perkelahian antara pria dan seorang wanita. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan ada seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan wanita berambut pink. Sasuke semakin penasaran dan mencoba mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei, dia itu adalah wanita, jadi jangan kasar kepadanya," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua. Seorang cowok salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut merasa tersinggung. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan angkuh.

"Hei, kau diam saja! Aku adalah Neji Hyuuga dari keturunan Hyuuga. Keturunan murni yang dihormati, jadi jangan sombong," sahut Neji sembari mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menatap kesal, begitupula dengan Neji. Tapi cewek tersebut melerai mereka dan menyuruh Neji untuk pergi.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Jangan ganggu kami!" bentak wanita itu. Orang-orang yang ada di situ mulai memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bertengkar. Karena tak ingin masalah tambah rumit, Neji memutuskan untuk pergi dari mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan tanggapi dia, dia hanya pria sombong. Oh iya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Nama kamu siapa?" sambut wanita itu dengan senyum manis dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Nama aku Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Hah? Ap-apa? Keturunan Uchiha terakhir? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sebelumnya, hanya ingin mengingatkan. musu akan berusaha keras agar cerita ini tidak mirip dengan novel Harry Potter. Dan beberapa scene di fic ini berbeda dengan plot Harry Potter, kan? iya kan? Yah, biar tidak terjadi salah paham.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. :)

Akhir kata, mind to gimme review, minna? Terima kasih.

Sweet Regards,

**musuko-kun.**


End file.
